The Legend of Spyro: Legend of the Dark
by DarkFire0
Summary: After they defeated the dark master, Spyro and Cynder had created the Rim of Heaven. Soon after, they had a child, Amethyst. And even soon after that, a new Dark Master appeared, having the appearance of a half bone dragon. Will the guardians, spyro, and amethyst be able to defeat him?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

When we last left off, Spyro and Cynder had saved the world once more and had created the unimaginable place known as the Rim of Heaven. They, along with the guardians, Sparx, the village of cheetahs, and so forth, thrived there.

Where my story begins is in an egg, dark slimy, and definitely foul smelling. It was only about four moons before I saw the world around me.

"Spyro!" was the first word I ever heard out of my tiny ears. "It's happening!"

I suddenly found it difficult to breathe. In an effort to get air, I squirmed, and my snout cracked the tough egg shell, but it wasn't enough air. I banged my snout harder and the egg shell cracked open, letting me have my first breath of air.

This is where the story of my life begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Three tornadoes

The black dragoness grabbed the little dragonling in her muzzle and set it down onto the floor and licked off the slime coating.

"Spyro!" She got up and trotted towards the door. "It hatched!"

A purple streak flew across the valley and landed besides the black dragoness.

"Cynder!" he leaned into his mate. "You're not joking!" He sat in loving awe as the tiny dragonling sneezed. She shook her head and looked up at the two big dragons with huge electric blue eyes. The tiny dragon was a shade of dark purple with white horns. Her underbelly was pink, like her mothers. Her spiked mane reached all the way down her back to the end of her tail. Her wings were red which got darker towards the end. The tiny dragonling had the color of her mother's.

"What do you want to name her?" Cynder asked.

"You know how bad I am at names," the purple dragon replied.

After a long moment, the black dragon picked up the little dragonling and carried her on her back. "Amythest; that will be her name."

Over the next few years, the family of three was admired by all beings in the Rim of Heaven. The small dragonling grew into a young adult, as strong and independent as her mother. Capable of being on her own, she went down to the Silver Lake to lay by the fire lilies.

As she lay down, she rested her head in the lilies. Quickly getting bored, she rolled around in the lilies and guessed shapes in the clouds. She rolled back over on her stomach to see a huge blue paw in front of her. She looked up to see Ignitus, the new Chronicler and the former fire guardian.

"Having fun?" He chuckled and lay down with her.

"Um… Uh…" The small dragon answered as she sat up and tried to brush off the fire lilies that were clinging to her by her horns.

The Chronicler dragon smiled, "you don't have to be proper with me, I was also a fan of fire lilies at your age."

"What brings you here Ignitus?" Amythest bowed upon the mighty figure's presence.

"I know you're young still, but you have a great destiny ahead of you." He looked down kindly upon the deep purple dragon.

"What do you mean?"

"That you will have to wait and see." He picked a fire lily and handed it to me. "Your soul is a flare; bright, strong, and growing. But one wrong move and it could distinguish completely." He put his paw on the fire lily and its flare burned out.

Right on cue, darkness swept upon the landscape. The two dragons looked up to see jet – black clouds overhead with rolling thunder and purple lightning. Ignitus jumped to his feet at the first sight of the lightning.

"Ignitus! What's wrong?" Amythest shouted, trying to be heard above the storm.

"This is an unnatural storm! I must go now!" He spread his mighty wings and took off from the ground.

"What do we do?!"

The mighty dragon circled around. "Get back to your cairn! Your mother and father will take care of you!"

As he flew off, he was left to think, and hope, for the best out of chaos.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A Famous Death

As the purple dragon headed for home, she wondered about what Ignitus had said. _–Your soul is a flare-_ She turned the words over in her mind trying to make sense of it all. Finally, she reached the stone cairn in which she lived in the side of the mountain. Her mother and father stood worried and anxious.

"Amythest!" Cynder shouted, not stepping out of the cave. "Get inside now!"

As soon as Amythest's talon stepped on the soft mound of dirt that marked the beginning of the cave, a tornado had touched down out of the sky. All three dragons turned their heads to look at the sheer size of it. Then, all of a sudden two more tornadoes split out of the first one and started to spin in a circle. Maniacal laughter was heard all around the valley for miles around as a huge black and purple dragon flew down out of the storm and landed on the valley floor. As he did so, the area of grass around him slowly withered away.

Sparx then flew out of the storm and into the den. He was thrown by the find and ran into Spyro's horn. Resting there for a minute, he finally spoke. "Did you see it!?"

"Yes Sparx, we saw it." Spyro lowered his head so that Sparx was off of his horn for the time being.

"The size of everything is HUGE!" He flew to and fro, almost running into Amythest along the way.

She held up her paw to stop the frantic dragonfly from hurting himself. "We'll take care of it."

Spyro shook his head. "_We'll_ take care of it." He gestured to himself and Cynder. "Sparx, you stay here and watch Amythest. Make sure she doesn't go outside."

With those orders, Sparx rested on Amythest's back as Spyro and Cynder flew out into the strong wind of the storm. Amythest watched from the mouth of the cave as she saw the elements of her mother and father and some unknown elements. Her heart froze when only the unknown elements remained and the familiar red fire and poison were gone, swallowed up by the intensity of the storm. The small dragon spread her wings.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're not going anywhere little girl!" Sparx flittered in from of Amythest's face.

"Do you see what's going on outside!?" Amythest screamed. Sparx turned around and saw the unknown elements of shadow left.

"Alright you have a point let's go." Sparx flittered out into the storm and Amythest followed quickly behind.

When Amythest entered the three tornadoes, she was horrified at what she saw. There on the ground in a heap was her mother and father, bruised and bloody from being beaten. There were burn marks on each of their sides. Cynder had a dangerous rip in her flank, fatal to a dragon. There, looking upon his mass destruction of the Rim was the black and purple dragon. He slowly turned his head towards Amythest. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the dragon's face; it was half ripped off, showing gleaming bone. She smiled, or what you call a smile with your face half ripped off.

"The legend continues." He began to circle around the small dragon. "Your mother and father are dead, left here to rot for eternity."

"No…" The small dragon's electric blue eyes welled up with tears as she stood upon the wreckage of the dragon circling around her. She felt something take over her as her colors darkened and her eyes turned dead white. She stood at a battle stance, eyeballing the dragon and she lunged for his throat.

As soon as she felt her claws on his neck, she was speared in her right side. She flew about ten wingspans from her target and skidded a few talon lengths. The looked up with her white eyes to see a towering green dragon pinning her down with his left talon.

"Amythest!" His voice sounded muffled to her ears. "Listen to me Amythest! Can you hear me? You need to calm down!"

Slowly, his voice began to sound more and more clear as her colors brightened. She eased and blinked her eyes and they returned to their original electric blue. The green dragon grabbed her and flew off, flying her to safety as the other three guardians fought the dragon in which was responsible for the death of Amythest's parents.

Barely able to stay awake, the last thing that the little purple dragon saw was the carcasses of her mother and father, lying stiff and lifeless in the grass, still bleeding from their wounds. Then, Amythest lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: A New Beginning

The green dragon, Terrador, took the small dragon far away. Far, far away from the Rim to a place in which he knew but did not at the same time. The Rim of Heaven seemed more like the Pit of Hell now that the dragon took it over so easily. He soon found a forest den after many countless hours and the two dragons sheltered there.

Amythest woke up to darkness, little light shone from outside of the den. She raised her head to look around. She saw Terrador next to her, watching the rain steadily fall down onto the trees. He had a grim expression on his face. He looked down to see Amythest awaken. He sniffed and nuzzled her to make sure she was not corrupted again. Amythest snuggled nest to his flank, Terrador wrapped his massive wing around her.

Amythest looked outside and didn't recognize her surroundings. "We're not in the Rim are we?" She shook her head once she realized that she asked a stupid question.

"I'm afraid not Amythest." Terrador sighed and looked down upon the small dragon. "That dragon is plotting to destroy the Rim and your family."

"What was his name?"

Terrador paused for a moment, trying to dig deep into his memories. "His name is Gausheal; he is the dragon of discord and malice."

"Like Malefor?" Amythest asked.

"Yes. Once he knew that Spyro, your father had defeated the evil purple dragon Gausheal had sought out to find the Rim of Heaven and end the world as we know it and you along with it." He looked down at the small purple dragon's scales. "With a little hope and pray then we can defeat him."

They each heard a flutter and turned their heads. The three guardians were entering the cairn, soaking wet from the rain outside. They shook their pelts and walked over to the two dragons.

"We were utterly defeated," Volteer began, a gash on his leg. "Gausheal took the Rim of Heaven with greater ease than expected."

"Even hunter was captured." Cyril winced and Amythest saw that he had a huge Gash down next to his throat.

"I… am surprised that we came out of there." Ignitus turned to look at the pouring rain. "Where are we Terrador? I don't recognize this place."

"I know how to get back, but I forgot what this place was called." He stuck a talon in the rain and dragged it back out, rain stuck to his paw like the thick Mola blood that hunters use for game.

"It's best we don't come back," Ignitus replied. "For a very long time at the least."

**Hey guys, now that you have gotten this far you at least kinda like the story. I have been trying to find someone who can do computer art for me, but have found no one. If one of u guys is talented enough to do that for me I would really appreciate it. Contact me in the text box below. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: "He Still Lives."

Spyro woke up with a sudden jolt as he was picked up and carried off by one of Gausheal's minions. Realizing where he was being carried, he bit the skeleton dragon's head and bit down with incredible force. The skeleton dragon's head shattered, causing the bones to fall down – along with the corpse of his mate. Cinder didn't wake up as Spyro had done. The purple dragon walked over and nuzzled her, hoping that she would wake up. The gash in her flank had begun to mold. He whipped his head back at the smell, trying to rid himself of it. He dipped his head under her body and carried her to the Cairn of Bones, where they had been originally headed in the first place.

When Spyro reached a good spot, she set Cynder's body down and arranged her in a sleeping position. He jetted a flame, causing a ring of fire to erupt around her. "Forever asleep." He tucked his tail, couched down and covered his eyes with his talons; this was the highest posture of submission, used for the highest level of authority in the Rim of Heaven.

Spyro walked out of the stone den and put his nose in the air. He smelled molting metal, rotting meat, and decaying wood. What interested him most was the faint scent of his daughter and the four guardians; he turned his head to the right and found that the scent got stronger as he went farther. He spread his wings and took off from the ground, keeping his nose high to find his daughter and the closest family he had.

.

Amythest had found a comfortable spot of moss in the back of the cave. She used her razor – sharp claws to draw a still life image of her mother and her father. She looked down at her shoulders and saw her birth mark, which was exactly like her mother's.

_-Why did they have to go?-_ She flew some back flame around herself, sort of like a shield, and left herself to grieve.

Ignitus looked over and saw the deep – colored flames. He knew that dragon of a young age – or any age of that matter – ignited a ring of fire around themselves only when sad or angry.

He walked over and put his paw on the ring, leaving just enough room to walk through and sit next to the little dragon. The tiny dragon looked up to see the majestic figure standing above her, looking down with kindness. He lay next to her and put his wing around her. The purple dragon burst into tears and buried her head into Ignitus' left flank. Ignitus felt sorry for the small dragon and nuzzled her with consolation. They stay there for a while, remembering the past and thinking about the future.

Amythest eventually fell asleep, her head on Ignitus' massive crystal blue paw. He swiveled his head around to face the others. "Something has changed."

The three guardians looked quizzically at the Chronicler dragon. "What do you mean 'something has changed?'"

Ignitus' eyes closed for a long while. He then snapped them open. "He still lives."


End file.
